Coming Back Around
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: Haddock Haraldson Is an ordinary kid with nothing to his name, until a trip to a certain island awakens memories hidden deep within another part of him, and a friend he didn't know he had. Better than it sounds, trust me.
1. This is Berk?

**Me- I've decided I freaking love HTTYD. Combine that with my wondering about the future about various places, and you get this monstrosity. I also did something like this for another movie, but I shan't be putting that up. (If you want to know, just ask.) Please note: This is not a deathfic. I love Hiccup too much for that. Alright, here goes, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or its characters. Heck, I barley own the characters I'm using in this fic! This is your final warning.**

This is Berk?

Haddock Haralson was a very ordinary boy with a face nobody really remembered. He had a mop of hair that was brown, but sometimes leaned towards red if the lighting was good, dark green eyes and a spattering of freckles across his face. He was usually seen wearing a simple long-sleeved green shirt, tan belt, brown pants, brown boots and a brown kind of bulky vest that attempted to hide how skinny he really was. His mother died when he was a baby, so he didn't remember her and his dad wasn't the greatest listener. Haddock knew he meant well, but it just didn't come off that way. Maybe if he said yes to this one thing… Haddock slid a piece of paper across the table at his father, gnawing on a leftover turkey leg. His father was a large man with a face you'd never forget, and the beard to match. "What's this, then?" He asked, picking up the paper with his free hand.

Haddock scooted around the table; he wanted to be as close to his room in case he went off on a tangent of some sort. "Um, well, Dad… We're studying, erm… Scotland in History, and, um... well, that's the permission slip to go. To Scotland. On Friday. For the week…"

He braced himself for the yelling, he was to young, it was too far away, he needed to be kept an eye on at all times. It never came.

"Absolutely." Haddock blinked.

"Beg pardon?"

"Son, I've seen your homework, you're talkin' about Vikings in class aren't you?" His fathers' eyes shone a hint of excitement.

"Yes…?" Haddock nodded cautiously.

"Son, some of your ancestors were Vikings! She scours of the seas! Of course you can go! Who am I to stop you from learning about your heritage?" He gave him a rousing punch on the shoulder.

Haddock almost fell backward, rubbing his shoulder. He laughed nervously as his father signed the papers. He knew his ancestors were Vikings, he knew he was given their original last name as a first name, but he just wanted to get away for a while. This had been the first time his father looked at him like that. Usually, it was just a disappointed scowl like… like…

"_Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, Barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! Ah ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here- this is a walkin' fishbone!'"_

Haddock paused mid-stride. Where had _that_ come from? Wherever it had come from, it was pretty close. He headed up to his room to begin packing things he knew he didn't need, first up was a "rune-to-English" book his teacher, whom they all called Mr. Gob because of his tendency to go into long-winded rants, had given everyone. He stowed away a few other provisions, a flashlight, a Swiss army knife he never used, a camera and his journal. He had been researching his ancestors and tucked a few pages he printed off online into the book. He tossed in a few pens. Nothing else to pack but clothes and toothpaste. Mr. Gob, who was going to be the chaperone for the small group that was coming, had explained what was to happen.

They would drive down to the airport early in the morning, and then when they got to Scotland, they'd hop a boat and it would take them to the island they'd be staying at. Some rock in the middle of nowhere called Berk. Nobody had lived there for a few centuries, the Vikings had all either died, or come to the New World, but nobody knew for certain.

Haddock lay down on his bed next to his duffle, trying to picture the island. Mr. Gob, who spoke with a Scottish accent himself, had shown them pictures of the place, there were many homes that looked like the children of a teepee and a log cabin, statues that once were lit like light houses, a massive forest and a huge mountain. And rocks, lets not forget the rocks. Haddock chuckled lightly to himself, remembering the look on Rachel Nelson's face. "We'll be stuck on that tiny excuse for an island for seven whole days?" She had cried out in dismay.

"Yeah, who would want to spend a week on a cramped island with her?" Her twin brother, Travis had asked.

Thus began the throwing of various school supplies, which poor Fred Lewis was stuck in the middle of. Completely oblivious to the chaos behind him, Sam Larson had started to brag, a talent he adhered to with admirable gusto. "Yeah, well, the second I set foot on that island, the whole place is gonna tremble in fear. My dad takes me camping all the time; I bet I'd survive for months in that place!"

During this little monologue, he had been casting glances at Amanda. Amanda Pike was sometimes known as Amanda Spike for her sharp tongue and sharper mind; she studied hard but was one of those girls even a meathead like Sam would bend over backwards for. Haddock was, admittedly, one of those guys. Of course, she had no interest in guys, just an interest in "being the best". At what? Everything, most likely.

Haddock sighed and glanced at his clock. Nearly seven. He passed a few more minutes stowing a weeks worth of clothes into his duffle, plus a few extras. He figured he might as well sleep now; he had to get up ad four anyway. He kicked off his boots and threw off his vest and flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change clothes. Soon sleep overtook him and he was out like a light.

H-------------------------------------

"_This is Berk. It's a few days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word: Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have hunting, fishing and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, while most places have mice, or mosquitoes… we have-"_

H--------------------------------------

Haddock woke with a start. His alarm bleeping at him. Four in the morning, time to go. He grabbed his stuff, shoved his feet into his boots, threw on his vest, ran a hand through his hair and took off. School was within walking distance, but he had to hustle, he usually walked from, not to. Soon, the huge brick building was in sight, a yellow bus in the front. He threw his luggage in with the rest once he got there, attempting to catch his breath. "Nice ah you ta join tha party!" Mr. Gob chuckled once he spotted the boy. Haddock handed him his form. Mr. Gob had been friends with his father since birth, practically, so he was kind to Haddock. They both stepped into the bus, Mr. Gob's knee creaking, an issue he'd had for a while. Haddock counted heads. The twins, Rachel and Trent, Fred, Sam and Amanda, who thought it would be good for collage resumes. The bus driver came in from loading their luggage and closed the doors. Mr. Gob sat down and said "Let's ge' started!" and the bus lurched forward.

Haddock had chosen a seat near the back. It offered him some quiet; well as quiet as you could get on a bus occupied by the twins, and let his mind wander. It eventually drifted over to the dream he had last night. He couldn't remember the visual, but recalled someone talking… it sounded like his own voice, but how would he know anything about Berk like that? He shrugged it off and allowed his mind to wander elsewhere. It would be a long trip to the airport.

**Me: You know I'm exited about a fan fic when I type it all in one go and make multiple spelling errors. I've decided that they all live in Wisconsin (Like myself) because I once quoted the first "This is Berk" speech, and a friend of mine, who was sitting nearby said "Wisconsin?" Laughs all around. For those of you who don't understand the names, just pair up the characters with those in the movie with the same first initial. I'll try to continue this one; I'm famous for being slow with fics, R&R please!**


	2. Discovery

**Me- …Wow… thanks for the faves and alerts guys! I like reviews too! Ahem, anyway, it's been about… oh I don't know, two hours and I'm now typing up a new chapter. I must love you a lot. So, enjoy chapter two! This one should have more to do with the movie… ish…**

Discovery

It was indeed a long trip to the airport. So too were the airplane and boat rides. At least the airplane was tolerable, Haddock had gotten to sit next to Amanda, who promptly threatened to stick one of the safety brochures up his nose should he so much as breathe wrong. Lucky for him, he passed almost the entire time staring out the window. He was mesmerized by the clouds, the ground far below that looked like a model set and the water that he wished he could reach out and touch it, making a fan behind him. It was so calming… During the night he dreamed again

_He was flying, not the dream flying where you're by yourself, he was riding something, he just didn't know what, the clouds flew past him as they went faster and faster! Wait, "they"? It didn't matter, he felt the beat of wings, he let out an ecstatic whoop "Yeah!! Go baby go! Ha-ha!" Higher and higher they went, nothing could touch them, nothing could stop them now!_

Haddock woke up at that part. How odd, he wasn't normally one to recall dreams in detail, but this one… it almost felt like it was really happening… he spent the rest of the ride in a state of wonder, savoring the feeling of flying free. Then once the ride was over they had to make a quick pit stop as Mr. Gob apparently had severe air sickness. But now, here they were; the island of Berk. The pictures did not do it justice, it was immensely larger than they had anticipated, and much more run-down looking. "Has anybody been here in the last hundred years, like, ever?" Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Aye." Mr. Gob nodded. "A few folks come aboot every so often ta tidy 'er up a wee bit. Now then, ya all can stay in wha' ever cabin ya choose, alone or with somebody else. Tha'll be yer' 'ome for tha nex week!"

He walked off towards what appeared to be an abandoned blacksmith's shop. Haddock spotted a fairly decked-out cabin near the top of the hill. Something drew him there, it was odd, but he dismissed it as not wanting to be near the twins whose loud bickering would keep him up all night. Speaking of which, "Stay away from my house!" Aaand they're off!

"There's like, a million houses!"

"Take that one, it's got a flower on the door, girls like flowers."

Crack! Haddock turned to see that Rachel had rammed her brother's head into the door.

"Oops! Now this one has blood on it."

Something about this exchange tickled a part of his brain. He shook it off and opened the door. Whoever had lived here must have been important, probably the chief of the tribe or something. Haddock glanced around. There was a table and a couple chairs, a fireplace and stairs the lead up. He clambered up the stairs, practically crawling on all fours as to not hit his head. He came up in a small bedroom. The sun filtering through the open window revealed a bed, a bedside table and a desk with a chair. He looked around and dropped his duffle which suddenly burst open, allowing several pens to roll under the bed. "Oh, come on…" He moaned and got down on his stomach. He snagged his flashlight and shot a beam beneath the bed. He noticed the pens had stopped rolling and were quite close due to a board sticking up slightly. He grabbed his pens and put them back by the bag. He touched the piece of wood sticking up, it was different in texture to the surrounding wood. Haddock inhaled and slid himself under the bed as best he could, which was pretty far under due to his small frame. He held the flashlight between his teeth and gripped the board. With one quick yank it came up, sure enough, there was an empty space beneath it. He reached inside and found something square and leathery. He grasped it, pulled it out, put the board back and slid out from under the bed. It was a book. "Huh." Haddock murmured. "I thought this stuff only happened in books and movies."

He got up and sat on the desk. Not wanting to waste the batteries in the flashlight, as it was getting dark, he pulled out a small box of matches he had grabbed on the way out back home and lit a small candle on the desk. He had also picked up his "Runes-to-English" book from his duffle. Sure enough, he opened the first page and it had a few lines, three of them starting with the same letter. He flipped to the alphabet part in his book and began to translate.

**Property of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

Haddock blinked, then double checked. Then triple checked. This was his ancestor's diary! No, it could be a coincidence, Haddock could have been a common name, he shouldn't get exited. Oh, who was he kidding? He flipped to the next page, eager to see what his ancestor had to say. Hiccup, what an odd name… like Haddock…

**My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Just in case you couldn't tell by the front page or anything. I guess I should tell you about myself. I'm the village outcast. My father may be chief of the tribe, but that just makes me more noticeably odd. I try to be like them, I really do! Gobber won't even let me out of the forge to fight. I've got to prove that I can take care of myself! Sure, I may not be strong, like Snotlout, or as informed as Fishlegs, I'm not even as tough as the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Of course, Astrid is another story. She's probably the toughest and most determined Viking on this island. I just have to prove I can be half as good as any one of them, then maybe Astrid will notice me… or at least Dad will acknowledge me. Uh oh, looks like another attack, better get to the blacksmiths. Maybe I can probably prove myself! I made a contraption that can throw a bola twice as far as the strongest Viking! Maybe I can get out and use it.**

The entry stopped there. Haddock sighed and flipped to the next page. It wasn't another entry; instead it was what looked like a drawing of a portion of the island. Almost as though Hiccup had been looking for something… but what? He noticed that one of the pages had "X"es all over the island, then were furiously scribbled out. Probably not. He flipped the next page. "What the…?"

It was a picture, a pretty good one, of… Haddock had no idea. It had a huge wingspan, an odd shaped head, a long tail and- "_Dragon!_" He suddenly realized.

His ancestor had drawn a picture of a dragon. He flipped through the rest of the book, they were all drawings of the same dragon from different perspectives, a headshot here, a view of the wing, a side view and-

Haddock froze at the last picture. It was very detailed, made for artistic purposes. It was the dragon again, but it had two passengers, flying through the sky, a boy and a girl. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Amanda, but the boy… The boy was Haddock. It was his nose, his face shape, his hair and how it naturally parted, it even had his spattering of freckles. There was a bit of writing in the corner.

**Astrid, me and-**

The last word had been smudged, probably by accident, it was unreadable. Haddock gaped. This was Hiccup? The resemblance was almost, no it _was_ shocking. "No, no," He murmured attempting to calm himself. "Relax, he's my ancestor! There could be a logical way for me to look, exactly… precisely… like… him…" No there wasn't. He folded his hands atop his head and let out a breath that blew the candle out. It was then that he realized just how dark it had gotten. He took his flashlight and stumbled over to the bed, still absolutely shocked. There was a word for what he thought might be the most logical explanation: Reincarnation. But he shook it off; he didn't have any memories of Hiccups… did he? Well, something did draw him to this house, Hiccup's house, and the dream he had before leaving, Hiccup could have known all that. But the dream on the plane… It made no sense; He had to have made up that creature, why would anyone draw that many pictures of the same thing from so many different viewpoints if they were making a new creature, probably for a book or something? "Yeah…" Haddock groaned and flopped onto the bed, his arm covering his eye. Reincarnation would be his last-ditch explanation, he pushed it aside… for now

That's when he heard the sound.

It was the most inhuman sound he had ever heard in his life. It sounded like the cries of several animals in distress all in one. He shot up and grabbed his flashlight. He looked out the front window, the cabins were all dark. Something in his gut told him to find out what that sound was. Haddock was hesitant, at first, but he knew, he had to go. "I'll be awake all night if I don't find out what that is" Was the lie he chose to tell himself as he slipped out the back door into the night.

H--------------------------------------------------------------

Haddocks' gut lead him several miles away from the village before he even considered to start looking. He sighed, praying to whatever gods were listening that his flashlight didn't die on him. Besides, Mr. Gob had said before they left that they could sleep outside if they wanted to, if they didn't mind the possibility of losing a limb. Haddock minded that idea very much, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Suddenly, he lost his footing and stumbled, almost falling. He swept his beam in a wide area. There was some sort of shallow ravine carved out in the ground, and a broken tree nearby, the ditch had grown over with plant life, but it was still there. The tree had probably broken in a storm or something… Haddock followed the ditch down a small hill and around a large rock, he almost tripped over something. He shone his flashlight on it. It seemed to be a spherical stone of some sort, with what looked like strings hanging off of it, probably the remnants of rope. They seemed familiar somehow… Haddock pushed the thought away; he had more important things to worry about. Soon, he came to a large wall of rocks with a split in the side. He walked over to it and peered inside. It appeared to be a small canyon. He let out a short laugh, and slowly lowered himself into the canyon. He looked around, sweeping the beam of his flashlight this way and that. He suddenly noticed that it was quite dim. "Oh, for the love of…" He smacked it, but it wasn't doing any good, sure enough, the thing went completely dead. He sighed. "May as well stay here for the night."

It was a fairly warm night, for Berk anyway. He lay down on a soft patch of soil and gazed at the stars. They were the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

_They were falling, something had gone wrong, he glanced at the paper in his hand that he had risked his life to get, the wind was blowing it so he couldn't read it. Finally he gave up, he didn't need it, he threw it away. He pushed his foot down. Click! They swerved just missing a rock jutting out of the ocean. Click! Again and again, he shifted his foot, the mechanics clicked, they avoided certain doom. Then, all was clear they were out of the fog, and out of the woods. He threw his hands up into the air and cried out in sheer joy "YES!"_

Haddock was awoken by a gentle, warm breeze ruffling his hair. Dew coated his body, he felt moist and just damp in general, a feeling he didn't care for. The breeze ruffled his hair again. Odd, why didn't he feel in anywhere else? And why was the sun not pounding at his eyelids? He opened hi eyes slowly, then stiffened in sheer panic as he saw he was being stood over by a huge shadow. A shadow with huge green eyes.

**Me- CARPEL TUNNEL! I must love you guys a lot, two chapters in one day. PLEASE let me know what you think! Huh, lots of thought-pushing… sorry about that! Now, to nurture my poor wrist…**


	3. First Flight

**Me- I am floored, guys, absolutely floored. In a good way of course! I'm so happy so many people reviewed (Keep 'em coming!) and so quickly! To respond to one sent in by Firebreather339. Yeah, I kind of agree, I thought, in retrospect, it was too quick, but I couldn't figure out anywhere else to put it… thanks though. ^_^;**

**Anywho, please enjoy the next chapter.**

First Flight

Haddock was frozen in fear. He did his best not to breathe. He couldn't tell anything about this thing; it was too close to his face. He feared it would eat him or crush him or-!

Lick his face.

He blinked. The thing began to purr, like a cat, but nudged him on one side like a dog. Haddock decided that now would be a good time to move. He shot up, but miss-stepped and fell to his knees, the thing was right behind him. He turned around and scooted backwards until his back hit a rock. This gave him a good chance too look at the thing. His jaw dropped when he realized what it was. The dragon in Hiccup's journal! But, something was different, and he noticed it right away. The dragon had a saddle on its back, straps sticking up, worn through by the elements. It seemed to have some kind of pedal mechanism on the side with ropes or something that lead to a prosthetic tail fin. Prosthetic tail fin? Haddock saw that this thing was indeed missing its left tail fin, but someone wanted to help it regain flight. Haddock knew enough about flying creatures to know that they needed their tails to stabilize themselves in flight. Obviously, so did Hiccup. He was probably the one who built this contraption. Which promptly lead Haddock to believe that this dragon was a couple thousand years old at least.

He didn't have time to think of anything else because it then bounded over to him and began sniffing at him and purring. This must have been what made the noise last night! But why? The dragon was practically in Haddock's lap, sniffing. Was it hungry? "Ah… no no, um, no… I-I don't have any food…" Haddock tried to back away.

He heard a small splash, and noticed a small pond off to his left. If there was one thing his dad taught him that he could do, it was catch a fish with his bare hands. He was quick enough, and something in his gut told him this dragon liked fish. "Alright, hold on boy." Haddock shuffled around the huge mass of dragon and pulled off his boots.

Once he stood up, he noticed that he was at about eye-level with the beast, sitting down. He noticed, then, that there was something in the eyes of this creature… He stared at him, apparently for too long, it snorted, its pupils turning to slits, and turned away. It growled shortly, baring its teeth. Haddock shook his head, as if to clear his mind, rolled up his pants, and waded into the water. He couldn't let his mind wander… but thankfully, moments after he had settled in, a fish swam by and he snatched it. This is not to say he liked _touching_ a fish with his bare hands. He promptly threw it onshore where it flopped around for a bit. He climbed out of the water and slipped his boots on as the dragon walked over and sniffed the now-lifeless fish. Haddock gulped and went to pick it up; it was okay now that it was dead, but still. He held it out in both hands, offering it to the beast. It peered up at him before focusing on the fish. It opened its mouth, revealing a line of pink gums. "Huh…" Haddock said, "Toothless… That's weird, I could've sworn you had-" Suddenly, it bared its teeth, apparently retractable, and snatched up the meal before it. Haddock snatched his hands away and watched as it swallowed it in two bites. "teeth…"

The dragon gazed at him, expectantly. Suddenly, something dawned on Haddock. "You have a name, don't you?" It nodded.

"Ok… wow, um… I don't suppose you can tell me?" It tilted its head.

Haddock thought… what would _he_ name it? "Ok, stop me if I get it, um Nightwing… no, that's lame, well, I know you're called _a _Night Fury, that's your breed, I read it in a journal. Umm… Fisheater? No, that's just stupid." He glanced at the dragon again, his eyes drifting to its mouth. "Toothless…" He muttered, not even fully aware that he had said it.

Suddenly, it made a happy-sounding noise and pounced on him, almost knocking him back, and licked his face.

"Toothless? That's your name?" Toothless nodded.

Haddock started laughing. What a suitable name! Here he was, with a dragon named Toothless, probably in the same spot where Hiccup had named him. After all, He_ was_ his dragon. Once Haddock calmed down, he began looking at the contraption on Toothless. He noticed that the pedal was coated in rust. He pulled out his Swiss army knife and scraped some of it away. Suddenly, Toothless jumped away and began growling. Haddock jumped back too. He saw that Toothless was glaring at his knife. "Oh, you don't like this! Um… Don't worry; I'm just fixing the pedal."

Toothless tilted his head and stopped growling, not yet sure. "I promise." Haddock added, putting a hand over his heart.

Toothless crawled back over and lay down so he could work. He mostly scraped the rust off, but looked at the thing in detail too. He noticed it had a clip on the pedal, Hiccup probably had a prosthetic leg or something. How he came to this conclusion, he had no idea. He also noticed a small hook on the saddle, probably for a harness. As he scraped rust, something dawned on him. Nobody had probably ridden Toothless in thousands of years. He probably hadn't flown since then. Something about that thought hurt his heart. With a sharp "Snap!" he tucked his blade away and patted the dragon, he was cool to the touch, but there was an underlying warmness in him. "Hey bud," Toothless looked back at him. "You wanna go for a ride?"

The dragons' eyes got wide, his ears stood up, but he stayed to the ground, and nodded. Haddock grinned. "Alright, Bud, but we'd better take it slow, I don't know how well the mechanics will hold up, and I'm not wearing a harness. Now, just hold on a sec…"

He climbed onto the saddle and got comfortable. He slipped his feet into the stirrup and the pedal. He pushed down on it and with a slight "Crack!" of rust, the pedal went down and the tail fin opened wider.

He nodded to himself. "Alright Toothless…" He gripped the edge of the saddle. "Let's go."

Toothless spread his wings, Haddock only got a second to glimpse just how wide they were, before they took off. The boy gripped onto the saddle for dear life as they climbed higher and higher, finally evening out after a while. He gasped as he looked around him. This was infinitely better than any aircraft. For one thing, he could see all around him, the island of Berk looked like he could reach out and carry it around with him. Another was the wind in his face, and the feeling of strong wings carrying you wherever, and whenever you wanted. Haddock began laughing again from the sheer joy of it all. Toothless let out an exited noise and tilted upward slightly. Haddock stopped laughing when he began sliding back off the saddle. "Whoa! Ok, Bud, I think we should head back to the village. Maybe I can find the old harness… or at least make one out of twine… I know dad packed me a ball. Thinks twine is Odin's gift to the world…" Now, why had he said "Odin?" He shrugged it off and shifted gears on the tail.

Toothless gently descended, Haddock steering him towards the cabin he was staying at. Once he saw where they were headed, Toothless took over and flew excitedly towards the building. He landed behind it, and Haddock slid off. "Alright, Toothless, you stay here, I'll be right back."

Haddock entered through the back door and promptly noticed the harness hanging on a nail by the front door. He took it off the nail, careful not to rip it or anything. He noticed it was about his size. He threw off his vest and put it on. It wasn't _about _his size, it _was _his size. He secured it snugly around himself and put his vest on over it. The moment he finished this task, the doors to the cabin burst open and Mr. Gob stood there. "Ah, thank Odin! Haddock! Where've ya been, lad?"

Haddock froze, his mind searching for an acceptable answer. All he came up with was "…Er…"

"Come on lad, ya should probably eat somethin'! You'd be carried off by tha wind!" He said, putting an arm around his shoulder and steering him outside.

"You have no idea…" He whispered, glancing back at the house.

He was led to what appeared to be some kind of all-purpose dining hall. The kids were all chattering about their adventures in the night.

"I found this wild bear, but I killed it, with my face!"

"There was this really cool old shield in my cabin, the picture was…"

"I could hear you snoring all the way from across the village."

"What're you talking about? I don't snore!"

"I found some old books and translated them, not all that interesting, but it gave me something to do."

Haddock listened quietly, eating… whatever it was that Mr. Gob had cooked up. "Wha about you Haddock? Wha did you do las night?"

Haddock looked up, six pairs of eyes stared at him. "Aw, he probably just went to bed to hide from the scary monsters." Sam taunted in a baby voice, the rest of the group laughed, except Amanda, who rolled her eyes.

Sam continued taunting him, Mr. Gob making a foolish attempt to shut him up. Finally, Haddock gripped his fork so hard it almost cut into his skin. He slammed his hands on the table so hard the dishes rattled, and stood up. Sam shut up, finally. "You want to know what I did?" Haddock said, slowly after calming his nerves with a few deep breaths. "Step outside, all of you, and I'll show you."

He started towards the door, his calm demeanor slowly returning. "You too Mr. Gob." A grin began playing on his lips. "I think you should see this too."

Sure enough, everyone got up and followed Haddock out the door. The boy stopped in the center of the village, near what appeared to be a huge bowl with fish remains in it. Now, Haddock excelled at a three things, certain subjects in school we shan't get into because they're not important, catching fish with his bare hands, and whistling. Haddock had slightly bucked teeth, with a slight gap in the center. Recalling the drawing, he realized Hiccup had this too. Early in life, he discovered that by setting his teeth a certain way, he could let out an ear-shattering, dog-calling whistle. It was because of this whistle that he refused corrective orthodontia. Now, he inhaled, prayed it would work and let out one single high-pitched note. A moment passed, and nothing happened. "So…" Sam started, "Where you whistling last night? Cause that's kind of-"

Then there was a sound, a call no animal known to man could make. Haddock grinned. A second later, a huge black mass came bounding from behind the house and skidded to a halt right in front of Haddock, who promptly put his hand up and rubbed the creatures' nose. "Good boy Toothless." He grinned.

All of the kids, and Mr. Gob, let out some sort of surprised noise. "Wha-What _is_ that?" Amanda demanded.

Haddock chuckled and stood next to his dragon, facing the group. "Everyone, this is Toothless. He's a Night Fury!"

**Me- No carpel tunnel this time, although I did come close a few times… Breaks are friend… I almost ended this when Hiccup- excuse me, **_**Haddock**_** left the house with Mr. Gob, but I wanted them to meet Toothless. Alright, I'm having a hard time deciding on an ending. So, what do you guys think? I have a few ideas, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Please leave me a review, idea or not!**


	4. Return of the Dragons

**Me- Heh-heh, I'm having fun writing this! There was one review that kind of "harshed my mellow" though. I shall respond to it as such, Benji- I actually briefly covered that in chapter two, very briefly, so you probably didn't notice. There are people who own the island as kind of a "Historic Town" thing, a tourist-y thing, so people have to make sure things work and look good. Regarding the ropes from the bolas, I don't know the amount of time it would take for rope to biodegrade, so I just assumed it would be strings. Don't get so caught up on the details! (I mean that in the nicest way possible.) Glad I could clear things up. Oh yeah! And FuyuSarah, don't fret, I'm sure Hiccup and Astrid tied the knot, however, fate has a funny way of repeating things it thinks worked out well… hope that's vague enough for you! Also, yeah, it's probably in Norway, but with the accent… Eh…Anyway, enjoy!**

Return of the Dragons

Nobody said a word. Haddock looked around at each one in turn. Suddenly, Amanda exploded. Well, maybe "exploded" isn't the right term, first there were a few sputtering noises. Then she began. "Wha- A DRAGON? Are you out of your mind? That thing's not a dragon! Dragons don't exist except for in fairy tales! Do you think this is a joke? I came here to do some research on ancient Viking culture and you're setting up this elaborate prank to make us believe you actually found a real live dra- WAH!" During this little tirade, Haddock had hopped onto Toothless who had taken off and scooped up Amanda in his paws.

The poor girl was screaming in terror. Toothless seemed to know what he was doing and flew over to a tall tree, away from the village. Amanda dropped down onto one of the branches, Toothless, the top of the tree. "Haddock! Haddock, get me _down_ from here!" She demanded.

"Listen, Amanda if you would just listen to me…" He tried

"I am not listening to _anything_ you have to say!" She spat.

"Then I won't speak." He surrendered. "Just… let me show you…" These words tasted familiar on his tongue. "Please, Astrid?"

Amanda, who had begun to lift herself onto the branch for better support, froze. "What did you just call me?"

Haddock dismissed the question. "Because I had a dream last night." She explained, a suspicious eye still cast on him, "There was this boy, who looked a lot like you. He called me Astrid too…"

Haddock sighed. "I don't know. Pleas Astri- Amanda… just…"

She glared at him, but made her way onto Toothless's back. "Alright, now get me down from here."

"Toothless, down. Gently." He patted the dragon, who seemed to be tense.

Sure enough, Toothless spread his wings, allowing the wind to lift them slowly. "See? Nothing to be scared of." Suddenly, Haddock felt his gut plunge as though Toothless was about to take off, but he knew Toothless wouldn't do that.

Until he did.

Haddock gripped the saddle for dear life, Amanda screamed for dear life and gripped Haddock's vest. "Toothless, what are you _doing_?!" He screamed over the roar of the wind.

Suddenly Toothless began plunging in and out of the sea, "Toothless, we have to get her to trust us!" Haddock hollered every time they were in the air.

Toothless then soared high into the air and… "And now the spinning… Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." Haddock grumbled.

Amanda was clinging to Haddock, scared for her life now. "I'm sorry! He's real! It's too real! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Then things were calm. Amanda managed to pull her head out of Haddocks vest and look around. It was though she had said some magic words. She spun her head this way and that, taking in the fact that she was flying, _on a dragon _no less. Suddenly, she started laughing. Nobody had ever heard Amanda Pike laugh before, Haddock was thrilled he was the first.

A few minutes passed and Amanda spoke again. "Well, I've got to admit, this is pretty cool! It's… _amazing_! He's amazing." She patted Toothless, who purred.

"I'm sorry I was so… obnoxious… down there." She muttered. "I just, I've always been so down-to-earth. My motto is actually 'Proof, or it didn't happen.' But now, here I am, riding a _dragon _of all things, miles _above _earth…" She trailed off.

"Maybe, every once in a while, we need to put our heads in the clouds." Haddock grinned. "Alright, Bud, take us back."

Toothless nodded and they gently descended back into the center of the village where everyone was still waiting. Sam stepped forward and they slid off Toothless. "Uh, listen, Haddock… I'm sorry about all the things I said and-"

"You wanna learn how to ride a dragon." Haddock finished, raising an eyebrow.

The teens all looked at each other, then said in unison. "Yeah."

Mr. Gob took a step back. "No' me, ah ge' air sickness something' nastay!"

"We know." They chorused.

"Well, I don't know if Toothless will allow anyone to ride him except for me." He glanced at the Night Fury. "And I'm even surprised he let _me_. And with the prosthetic and everything, it would just be confusing."

The others looked disappointed, until Frank spoke up. "Well, maybe there're other dragons."

They all looked at him. "Well, my ancestors used to live here, and they had this really old book with all kinds of dragons in it, it's written in old Nordic runes so it's-"

"Toothless!" Haddock interrupted. "Are there more like you at home?"

Then Toothless smiled, just a little thing, and let out a call. It echoed through the bones of the humans before him and rang throughout the surrounding sea. Once the echo died down, they remained silent.

Then there were more. Calls of all different sounds and pitches, unlike anything any man had ever heard responding back to Toothless. Then there was the flapping of wings, thousands of them, different sizes, shapes, and as they soon saw, colors. The dragons were coming back to Berk. Where they had been, nobody knew, but they were back now. One of several types landed before the teens, the others rested on houses or just generally flew around, claiming Berk as their home again.

The kids, and Mr. Gob examined the dragons before them. "Frank, you think you can tell us what each of these are?" Haddock asked, walking over to a huge red one with a long jaw and longer claws.

"Oh sure! That one's a Monstrous Nightmare! Their scales are highly flammable, so as a method of protection, they set themselves on fire!"

The Monstrous Nightmare slowly crept up to Sam, who began stepping back. Haddock stopped him "Relax, Snotlout, it won't hurt you." He chuckled.

"Wait, what'd you-?" But Haddock took him by the wrist and put his hand up so it was touching the dragons' snout.

It began to purr, gently. Sam laughed, nervously at first "H-Hey! Check it out! I'm touching a dragon! A real live dragon! Ha-ha! I think I'll call you Fireworm." He gave it a pet.

"Next up please!" Haddock motioned to the group of dragons.

The next to step forward was a large green dragon with two heads. "The Hideous Zippleback." Frank recited. "Two heads means twice the danger, if attacked. One head breathes gas and the other ignites it! Razor-sharp serrated teeth inject venom for pre-digestion, prefers ambush attacks over-" but he was cut off by the twins bickering.

"I want the head that breathes gas!"

"Oh please, you have enough gas as it is."

"Yeah? Well you're so full of hot air, why do you even need a dragon?"

"I should just-" They were cut off by another whistle from Haddock.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, left head, right head, respectively." He raised his eyebrows with a look that said "Don't try and contradict me."

They stared at him for a moment, mulling over the names they were sure they heard before, then shrugged and mounted their respective heads. Next up was a fairly fat dragon with smallish wings and looked like it was made of three boulders. It waddled over to Frank who began scratching its head. "Gronkle, one of the more heavy dragons. It also has the least amount of shots. Only six."

Haddock laughed a bit. "He kind of looks like you, Fishlegs!"

A blue dragon with a huge head lumbered over to Amanda. "Oh, that's a Nadderhead, or Nadder. They're really lightweight and have a blind spot in the middle of their face." Sure enough, the Nadder had turned it's head and was now gazing at Amanda, who began scratching its scales.

Suddenly, a tiny dragon, no bigger than a cat, with a fairly large head skittered over too Mr. Gob. It looked at him for a moment, sizing him up, before clambering up the man and resting on his shoulder. "Oh, look! Ah think it likes me!" Mr. Gob chortled and scratched the tip of its nose.

"That's a Terrible Terror, one of the smaller breeds of dragon, but very dangerous when threatened. If it starts hissing, it'll start breathing fire." Frank puffed out his chest, very proud of his dragon knowledge.

Haddock chuckled and looked at his classmates and teacher, each with their own dragon. He turned and gave Toothless a pat before finally saying. "So. Who wants to learn how to train your dragon?"

**Me- Yay, stuff! So, I hope I cleared up any confusion in any reviews that anyone had. Also… "haddock" is a fish isn't it? Ah well, not much else to say here… Review please!**


	5. Understanding

**Me- (Insert facepalm here) I… totally changed the name of the Fishlegs character… In the first chapter, he was Fred, now he's Frank. I'll just keep it as such. Thanks a ton for the reviews guys! Keep it up! P.S. I had a better name for the twins Zippleback, but totally forgot it. GRRR! And "Fireworm" is the name of Snotlout's dragon in the books.**

Understanding

_He had been sitting there for hours, patiently waiting. He glimpsed back at the huge creature he had accidentally handicapped hanging from a tree, asleep. He sighed and picked up a stick, scratching random lines into the dirt. Soon, they began to form something… the dragon! The dragon he decided to call Toothless. A shadow fell over his shoulder. He knew who it was and finished the picture of him. The shadow disappeared as he added just a few more tweaks… Then he heard a loud crack and swiveled his head around. Toothless had broken off a tree and was now dragging it in the dirt! He went this way, that way, made a squiggle here… all very careful as to not disrupt his drawing. Toothless glanced back at him as if to say "What do you think so far?" and added a dot. He made some more swirls and squiggles, accidentally hitting him in the head with the tree before tossing it aside to admire his work. He was astounded; Toothless had drawn him a picture! He had no idea what it was, but just the fact he had done this little thing was so amazing. He moved to get a better look. Suddenly, Toothless growled and he froze and looked down. Oh, he was on a line! Was that what was upsetting him? He lifted his foot, and Toothless purred. He tried it again, foot down, growl, foot up, purr, down, growl, up, purr… but this time he stepped over the line and smiled at his friend. He took another step, careful of any lines, and another and another. Here, there, once more, he smiled to himself. It was as though he was dancing. Another step and he felt Toothless behind him. He stopped and looked up at him, slowly putting his hand up. Toothless growled slightly, still unsure. He withdrew, but just for a moment, before turning his head away and extending his hand. "It's okay…" He whispered "I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_What seemed like an eternity passed, a moment of silence… until Toothless gently pressed his nose into his hand. He trusted Toothless… and Toothless trusted him back._

Haddock lay awake that morning, mulling over his most recent dream. He felt it as a crushing pain on his chest. To think Toothless had lost that! The thought was too much to bear! He pinched his eyes shut, but all he saw was himself… or was it Hiccup? He felt a tingle in his nose, his eyes well up, but quickly wiped it away. He wouldn't let Toothless see him like this. He took a deep breath which helped, changed his clothes and headed outside. The day previous, they all had spent the day getting to know their dragons. They'd even named them. The twins had, by some miracle of Odin, agreed on Grindstone. Frank decided on Boneater for his Gronckle. Amanda had taken her sweet time on deciding on a name but finally settled on Sharpwing. Mr. Gob had gone for Fizzle. As Haddock left the house, he heard Toothless sneak up behind him. "Hey bud." He smiled and scratched Toothless's neck. The dragon began purring and he scratched just below the chin, causing Toothless to fall into a purring heap.

Haddock raised his eyebrows and glanced at his fingers, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. "Huh." He muttered. "Didn't know dragons had a sweet spot." He gave Toothless a light shove.

Toothless stirred and opened his eyes. He got up to his feet and gave Haddock a lick on the face. Haddock let out a little laugh. "Okay, Toothless, let's see what everyone else is up to."

They headed towards the great hall and entered. Everyone was there, as were their dragons, who had just enough room to move around freely. They were all chatting about their dragons.

"Turns out Fizzle here heats up when he's asleep! Makes a gre' hot wa'er bottle!"

"So, yeah… I think Fireworm's a girl…"

"Boneater almost fell through the floor last night, Poor guy had to sleep outside."

"Alright, since you won at rock-paper-scissors, Grindstone gets to sleep at my house this time!"

"Alright, but don't come crying to me if he gasses you in the middle of the night!"

"Sharpwing's got pretty soft scales, probably from a coating of fur on them or something, I'll have to look into it."

They all fell silent when Haddock entered the room… then started right up again. "Haddock! Sit next to me!"

"Haddock, why don't ya sit here lad?"

"He's sitting by me!"

"No, me!"

"C'mon man, over here!"

Amber didn't say anything, but smiled when she caught his eye. He blushed and smiled back, making his way over to her. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked once he made himself comfortable.

"Um… well, I figured, maybe… we could start on flying lessons, or something." Haddock shrugged.

"That's probably a good idea." Amanda nodded. "I really can't wait to get back into the air." Her eyes glazed over slightly, recalling yesterday's adventures.

Haddock chuckled, inhaled his breakfast and said, just loud enough, "Who wants to learn how to fly?" Everyone but Mr. Gob shot their hands up.

Haddock couldn't help but grin. "Alright, lemmee just think of a place we can practice…" He sat and thought a moment, closing his eyes.

"_Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber greeted the new recruits as he opened the gate into an arena, fairly large in size, circular and covered by a steel net so the dragons couldn't escape. "No turning back" He heard Astrid murmur. They all entered and Tuffnut spoke. "I'm hope I get some __serious__ burns!" Ruffnut shrugged "I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder… or lower back." "Yeah" Astrid said casually, "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." "I know, right?" They all turned to face him as he continued sarcastically, "Pain… love it." "Oh great, who let __him__ in?" Tuffnut moaned. "Let's ge' started!" Gobber said, redirecting their attention. "the recruit who does best, will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!" Snotlout interjected, "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so… is he disqualified, or…?" The rest of the kids, save Astrid, laughed. Someone said "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" "Don't worry." Gobber said, steering him towards the rest of the group, "You're small and weak, tha makes you less of a target! They'll see you as beein' sick or insane an' go after the more vikin'-like teens." He stepped away and raised his voice. "Behind these doors are just a few species of dragon you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!" "Speed eight, armor sixteen…" "The Hideous Zippleback!" "Plus eleven stealth, times two…" "The Monstrous Nightmare!" "Body armor fifteen…" "The Terrible Terror!" "Attack eight, venom twelve…!" "WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Gobber hollered at Fishlegs before grasping a lever and saying "And finally, the Gronckle." Fishlegs whispered to him "Jaw strength eight." Realizing what was going on, Snotlout stepped foreword, saying, slightly panicked, "Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Gobber grinned, "I believe in learning on the job." and pulled._

Haddock snapped his eyes open. Amanda had a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked, sounding concerned. "You were gone for a while there…"

Haddock then noticed a slight pain on his arm. "Did you… did you pinch me?" He asked.

Amanda shrugged sheepishly. "Like I said…"

Haddock waved it off, "It's fine, besides," He stood up and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I know a place we can practice!"

He rushed out the door, Toothless and the rest of the crew close behind. After a short hike to another part of the village, they came across the very arena Haddock had seen in his "dream". He wet his lips and smiled. "Welcome to dragon training."

The group headed into the arena, the gate had been removed some years ago. They headed in, dragons following at their heels. Haddock noticed a hole blown in the metal cover. He saw that the edges were slightly bent inward, as though something had tried to get _in_. He closed his eyes, just for a moment.

_It hadn't worked. He was running for his life around the arena, his father screaming for him to get through the door, away from the startled Monstrous Nightmare. Suddenly, he heard a sound, almost like the beginnings of a sonic boom. Then there was a blast, smoke filled the area, but he knew, Toothless had somehow clawed his way out of the canyon to save him. His fear was confirmed when he heard someone say "Night Fury!"_

Haddock forced his eyes open and looked back at his classmates. They were still looking around in awe at the dome so they hadn't seen him standing there like an idiot. Toothless, however, was not so easily swayed. He nudged Haddock slightly and let out a questioning sound. Haddock smiled and patted his flank. "I'm alright buddy." He turned to his classmates and Mr. Gob who had tagged along and spoke. "Alright, um, first thing's first. There are a few things you should know about dragons. First off, if you threaten them, they _will_ attack. So remain calm at all times." He put his hand up just as Hiccup had done. "Second, let them know you trust them." Toothless pressed his nose into his palm. "They'll trust you back." He gave Toothless a scratch and turned. "Now you guys give it a shot, Ruff, Tuff, no fighting!"

Each kid stood in front if their respective dragons and mimicked Haddocks motions. Thankfully, the kids remained calm and the dragons sensed that so they each did their own thing to show they trusted them. Grindstone nuzzled the twins hands, Fizzle simply climbed up Mr. Gobs' arm and began purring. Sharpwing bypassed Amanda's hand completely and gently bumped its nose to her cheek. Boneater bumped Franks shins softly and curled up at he feet. Fireworm simply walked around Sam and sat down next to him. Haddock smiled and nodded. "Good, good… Now, please board your dragons!"

This part, he wasn't entirely sure about, but everything seemed alright. Mr. Gob planted himself against the wall, petting a sleeping Fizzle. Each kid took a moment figuring out where a good place to sit would be. Frank slipped off a few times and the twins gave each other bruises trying to sit where the necks met the body before deciding it would be better to sit by the heads. Soon enough, everyone, Haddock included, was comfortably seated on their dragon. "Alright," Haddock began, "we'll take it slow at first, just fly around the arena a little."

Sure enough, they slowly lifted off the ground, the humans making sounds of surprise, and began moving. After a while, the humans got used to leaning and turning to tell the dragons where to go, but Haddock, who had stayed grounded, sensed Toothless getting restless. "Alright bud." He called to his friends. "Now fly out through the hole! I think you're ready for some real flying!" He grinned and said "Go Toothless, go!" And they went.

**Me- Hopefully, next chapter will be about the actual flight. I couldn't figure out a good place to stop, so this seemed good. This chapter is dedicated to my little sister who wanted them to visit the arena for some reason. Sorry there are so many "Dream sequences" I'll try to keep them to a minimum from now on, I just felt they were appropriate. Also, for the second one, I had to look up the stats Fishlegs rattles off. I may be good, but I'm not that good. Please enjoy and review!**


	6. Realization

**Me-Well, I won't be updating **_**every **_**day! Mostly because I have to think about how I'm gonna start a chapter before I actually, well, start a chapter. Please enjoy!**

Realization

Somehow, each dragon bearing a rider had managed to clear the hole in the roof and was now soaring through the sky, miles above Berk. Haddock couldn't help grinning like an idiot. He closed his eyes and let the wind blow in his face. Thankfully, this time, he wasn't assaulted by images of a past life; he was just flying, pure and simple. "Hey, Haddock!"

He opened his eyes and noticed the twins flying next to him. Trent had been the one who spoke. "Hey man, we just wanted to know, what's with the weird names?"

"I wanted to ask him that!" Rachel spat.

Haddock interrupted, "What? Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"

They nodded, Sam veered closer. "Yeah, I was wondering that too."

"Same here!" Frank hollered, he was slightly farther back.

"I mean, they're cool and all, I mean, I can dig 'em, but where'd you get 'em from? I mean…" Trent thought a moment, trying to get his words right when Rachel cut in.

"We had this weird dream the night before we left, there was this kid who looked like you and he called us Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

The rest of the kids nodded and agreed, saying they had similar dreams. Haddock glanced at Amanda who said, "You never _did_ tell me why you called me Astrid."

Haddock sighed. "How much time do you have?" He smiled meekly.

They continued flying, Toothless and Haddock in the lead as he spoke of his theory of reincarnation, his strange dreams and visions and the feelings he had in his gut. They flew in silence for a while, absorbing this information. Trent spoke up again. "You know… it's kind of hard to believe all of…" He paused and motioned to Haddock. "this."

Haddock raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously. "But you just gestured to _all_ of me." He blinked. "Wow, déjà vu…"

"Well, not _you_!" Rachel clarified. "Just the whole idea that you came up with."

"It's kind of awesome though, right?" Sam cut in. "I mean, we used to be _Vikings_, man!"

Haddock chuckled as the group began talking, and wondering about, what they used to be like as Vikings. Then Haddock realized, if he did this right… he could tell them. "Hold steady Toothless." He said patting the dragons flank. Toothless, nodded in affirmation as Haddock closed his eyes, searching for a memory.

_He stared at the metal door before him. If he had tamed a Night Fury, he could train any dragon… right? He took a deep breath. His best friend, no his __only__ friend, had been taken away from him because he'd done something stupid. He reached out to grab the lever that would release the Monstrous Nightmare. "If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." He spun around and saw all of his classmates, determined looks plastered on their faces, all standing before him. He glanced at Astrid, who had a smug look on her face. Had she told them what he was going to do? Tuffnut strode up to him, "You were wise to seek assistance from the world's most deadly weapon." He was confused. "Huh?" "It's me." He clarified before Snotlout shoved him out of the way. "I __love__ this plan!" He could se he was still a little freaked out. "I didn't…" he tried, but Ruffnut pushed him out of the way. "You're crazy!" She accused, then leaned in, a little too close for comfort and whispered. "I like that." "Uh…" Then Astrid gripped her by one of her smaller braids and pulled her away. "So," She started. "What's the plan?" He smiled._

Haddock couldn't help but laugh. Once he opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him, he composed himself and said, "I'll tell you back in Berk."

For several hours, they flew, anywhere and everywhere they wanted, but keeping the island of Berk in sight. Around noon, they felt the dragons getting restless. "They're probably tired." Haddock explained.

He clicked the pedal, the rust having finally broken off, and they headed down. They noticed the bowl in the center of town was filled with fish. Mr. Gob stood by it, throwing a few more fish in. "Well, ya din't think ah'd jus' si' aroun' down 'ere doin' nothin'!" He grinned, feeding a smaller fish to Fizzle.

They all hopped off their dragons, who promptly began chowing down on the fish. "Huh, dragons like fish. Who knew?" Amanda muttered, amused.

Haddock smiled secretively. They all headed back to the hall where they began to eat as well, Haddock explaining his latest "vision", as well as a few others that involved his classmates. As they all argued over who had been the best, Haddock noticed Amanda looking fairly down. He scooted closer. "What's up?"

"What?" Amanda looked up. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it!" She tried to smile.

Haddock gave her a look. She sighed. "Well, Toothless can't fly by himself, right?"

"Not that well, yeah, why?"

"Well… We have to leave at the end of the week, and I don't think we can come back for a while. So Toothless would be alone again for… however long…"

Haddock stopped listening. This thought had not occurred to him. Toothless, not being able to fly again, all alone! He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and rushed out of the building. Once outside, his stomach felt better, but he didn't. He bent over, hands on his knees, trying not to cry, when Toothless ambled over. He made a sort of cooing noise and gently bumped Haddock with his nose. He looked up and wrapped his arms around the dragons neck. "Don't worry about me Bud…" He whispered. "Let me worry about you…"

**Me-I'm so sorry this is so short! I promise, the next one will be longer! That's such a sad thought though, isn't it? Toothless without his Hiccup again! After thousands of years! How can Haddock possibly fix this? Reviews make me type faster! Woah, close call, Almost started calling Trent "Travis".**


	7. Well… Now What?

**Me- Bluurrrg… I keep forgetting my characters names! Turns out I accidentally changed the Tuffnut character's name… in the first chapter! Grrr! So we'll stick with Trent. Anywho, I do believe we're slowly closing in on the end, so I've been considering a sort of companion fic, not a sequel, no! In the meantime, please enjoy this new chapter!**

Well… Now What?

The rest of the week passed by far too quickly. Haddock spent a majority of it flying with Toothless, playing with Toothless, or figuring out ways he could delay the inevitable. All too soon, it was the evening before they had to leave. Haddock had his bag packed already, but didn't want to be anywhere near it. As he stood outside the cabin, just staring at it, he felt a light bump from behind him. "Heh, hey Toothless…" He patted the Night Fury.

He sighed and glanced at the setting sun. The weather seemed alright. "Hey Bud," He said, "How about we spend tonight sleeping outside?"

Toothless seemed to like the idea and purred. Haddock smiled in return. They decided to walk, extending their time together as much as possible. Once they reached the canyon, night had fallen. They settled themselves in. Toothless lay down and Haddock positioned himself against him. It wasn't long before the soft breathing of the dragon lulled him to sleep.

_It was dark, really dark. Haddock looked at his hands and could see them plain as day. He decided he was just in a really dark room… oh wait, he had just fallen asleep! Things didn't need to make sense. He chuckled nervously. This was odd, he wasn't a lucid dreamer, a person who could tell when he was dreaming, he was confused how he knew this then. Suddenly, he felt odd, almost as though he wasn't alone. He spun around in all directions, nobody was anywhere. "Hello?" He called out._

"_Hey."_

_Haddock almost jumped out of his skin. He spun around once more. There was someone there this time. Not just someone, it took him a moment to realize that this person wasn't his mirror image, not precisely. "Hiccup?"_

_Hiccup smiled, his slightly bucked teeth showing. He looked exactly Haddock's age. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. "I really wanted to say 'in the flesh' but that just wouldn't be true, technically." He chuckled, seeming slightly embarrassed._

_Haddock just blinked, he had so many questions, but the one that jumped out of his mouth was "You weren't that young when you died, right?"_

_Haddock treated himself to a facepalm as Hiccup let out a laugh. "Nah. My spirit just aged with your body, so I'm technically the same age as you."_

_Haddock cocked an eyebrow. "Come again?"_

_Hiccup took a deep breath and began attempting to explain. "Well, it's pretty obvious this is reincarnation, right? All those dreams and visions you've been having were my memories of this age. Anyway, when I died, old age, thankfully, my spirit was hanging out in the afterlife, waiting for the day I could get reborn. Sure enough, over a thousand years later, I get the okay and here I am." He spread his arms._

"_Alright, that part I get… kind of… but I still don't understand all of…" Haddock paused and motioned to Hiccup. "this."_

_Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You just gestured to __all__ of me."_

"_Yeah, that's it, all of you!" Haddock paused. "Whoa, déjà vu…"_

_Hiccup laughed again, "Yeah, that'll happen, sorry." _

_Haddock shook it off, then sighed deeply. "Listen… Hiccup, I've got a problem…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I don't live in Berk, it's a historical town thing, I live in a completely different continent, as a matter of fact."_

"_I know."_

_Haddock felt his nose tingle and his eyes begin to water. "And… I don't want to leave Toothless alone forever again!"_

_He allowed a few tears to go. Hiccup bit his lower lip. "I know how you feel." He murmured. "When I died, one of the last things I thought was that Toothless would, essentially, be alone again." He thought a while "You know… I've heard rumors, of something reincarnated spirits can do…" his face began to brighten. "I'll give it a shot, it may not keep you here, but it will keep Toothless happy until you come back!"_

_Haddock didn't correct him, he knew he would come back, he'd do anything in his power to return to Berk. "Well, what is it?"_

_Hiccup grinned. "It's a secret"_

_Haddock scowled at him, he simply shrugged. Suddenly, the room got a bit brighter. "Looks like dawn's approaching." Hiccup muttered. "Any last questions?"_

_Haddock felt different, he must have been waking up, so he spoke quickly. "Did your other classmates get reincarnated too? You know, Snotlout, Astrid and the rest?"_

_Hiccup nodded. "Gobber and my dad too."_

"_You're dad? Well who'd he come back-"_

"-as?" Haddock's eyes opened slowly, Toothless's wing was blocking out the sun, for the most part. Haddock smiled weakly and woke the sleeping dragon. "Toothless, time to go."

Toothless stirred and within a few minutes, was ready to go. The boat still wouldn't arrive for a while, they still had a while. Haddock boarded Toothless and they flew back to the village. He grabbed his bag from the house and he and Toothless headed down to the dock where the kids and Mr. Gob were saying goodbye to their dragons. Haddock felt a pain in his chest. He saw that most of them were trying to act tough, but he almost sensed their pain. They noticed him a moment later and walked towards him, they knew he had the strongest bond with his dragon. His eyes welled up again as he dropped his bag, turned and put a hand on Toothless's nose. "So long, Toothless…" He whispered hoarsely and dropped his hand.

But it was still there.

He quickly blinked away his tears. His hand, he felt, was at his side, both of them were. His classmates seemed just as perplexed as he was. Then he noticed something. The sleeve was different, this one had criss-cross patterns of string on the wrist. He followed this third arm up to his shoulder where it vanished. He moved his shoulder back, but another shoulder took it's place, the vest slightly different, made of some sort of pelt. Suddenly, it dawned on Haddock what was going on. He swiftly stepped backwards. There, standing where he had been just seconds before, was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. "Well," said the solid-looking specter. "Looks like it works!"

**Me- Sorry this took so long! Hopefully I don't fall behind on this thing. I'm thinking two-three more chapters. So, now very odd things are happening, is Hiccup back from the land of the dead? Or is everyone simply dreaming? Who knows? I do! Review and tune in next time for the exciting (almost) conclusion of ****Coming Back Around****!**


	8. This is Berk

**Me- Welp, looks like the final chapter is only a few days away. I hope you guys have enjoyed this, I've had a good time writing this. Please enjoy this chapter!**

This is Berk

"What…"

"The…"

"FUNNEL CAKES!"

Everyone turned briefly to give Frank a look. "I, I don't like obscenities…" He murmured sheepishly.

Hiccup chuckled, causing everyone to return their focus to him. Haddock was the first to speak. "Hiccup, _what_ worked?"

Hiccup blew his bangs out of his face and began explaining. "Alright. From what I understand, reincarnated spirits can leave their bodies for certain periods of time. The amount of time usually depends on if the spirit has left the body before. For example, if a spirit left their ten-year-old body for three days, went back and left again, they could only go out for a few hours. However! If a fourteen-year-old spirit has never left, they could probably be away, and stay solid, for oh say… three months." Hiccup smiled. "You understand now?"

"Let me get this straight…" Haddock clarified. "You're going to stay here with Toothless until I come back, but I have to come back within a few months or you aren't solid anymore, and therefore unable to work the pedal, right?"

Hiccup nodded as Toothless gave him a lick on the back of his head, causing his hair to stick up at odd angles. Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, I missed you too bud!" He grinned.

Haddock smiled weakly, Hiccup seemed to sense this and turned to face him again. "Don't worry, see, spirits have a sort of 'astral bond' with their bodies, you'll get dreams of what I'm doing with Toothless; that okay?" He asked, realizing it might be hard on him.

Haddock grinned and nodded. "That's fine."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Amanda stepped forward.

"Okay, take about a half step up and you'll probably get your answer."

Amanda let out a little yelp and jumped about a foot. Standing behind her was none other than Astrid. Hiccup looked panicked. "Oh, um, hi Astrid, hi Astrid, Hi Astrid…" He stumbled over his words as she stomped up to him.

She then proceeded to sock him in the shoulder. "_That's_ for leaving me behind."

"I'm _sorry_! It wasn't my desi-"

He was cut off by Astrid grabbing his shirt, pulling him up to her and planting one on his lips.

Once they came up for air, Hiccup grinning like an idiot, she said. "And _that's_ for waiting for me."

"Anytime." Hiccup said, his stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Haddock and Amanda blushed deeply. Meanwhile, the other kids, and Mr. Gob all repeated Haddocks movements. Sure enough, standing where they had been moments before, were their Viking counterparts. Snotlout was the first to say anything after a while. "Man, it's about time! I could eat a whale. In two seconds."

The rest of the Viking teens talked amongst themselves, Gobber hobbling over to Haddock. "Yer Hiccups' er… friend, right?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

Gobber smiled, "You're every bit the determined, bull-headed stubborn, faithful kid he was."

He patted him on the back with his only hand and headed over to the group who were reuniting with their dragons. The other kids had joined them and were talking to their counterparts. Hiccup, Toothless right behind him, headed over to Haddock, who noticed he didn't have his prosthetic. "It's probably because I just haven't reached the point where I got my prosthetic." Hiccup said, noticing him looking at his feet. "So don't be surprised if your left ankle starts hurting for no reason one of these days."

"Thanks for the heads up." Haddock smiled.

Hiccup nodded. "Well… We'll see you later." He stuck his hand out.

Haddock raised an eyebrow. "I've seen how things work, I know about handshakes" Hiccup chuckled at his confusion.

Haddock let out a soft laugh and shook his incarnation's hand. Toothless let out a soft sound. "You want to say goodbye for now bud?" Hiccup stepped to the side.

Toothless crept over to Haddock, who felt his nose tingle. He wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and let a few tears go. "I'll see you soon, Toothless." He whispered.

Once he pulled back, Toothless looked at him with such sad eyes, it almost broke his heart. He gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Hiccup got up onto the saddle, the other teens following suit. Hiccup saluted him. They all saluted back, then the dragons took off, in just a few moments, they had all vanished around the mountains. They all stood there, digesting what they had just seen. Nobody said anything until the boat arrived a few minutes later. They all boarded and hung around on the deck, finally talking again.

"You think we should tell people there are dragons on Berk? I mean, if we did that, I'd be the most popular guy in school! Not that I'm not already."

"I got some great video, and some candid shots of the dragons, you guys want the ones of your dragons?"

"Hey, that's my camera! You're _so_ paying for the film!"

"Make me!"  
"I found a bunch of dragon scales, there was one from…"

Amanda and Haddock weren't participating. They just sat up against the wall in silence. Amanda broke first. "You're still gonna miss him, aren't you?"

Haddock stared at his boots. "Yeah…" He whispered. "He was… the first friend I ever had. I mean, you guys weren't exactly nice to me." Amanda looked away, a bit ashamed. "And that feeling of flying… It was… incredible… it was like, I had no earthly bonds, nothing existed but me, Toothless and the sky. Our two hearts beat as one…" He glanced at Amanda. "You know what I mean?"

A weak smile appeared on her face. "I think you had the strongest bond with your dragon. When I flew, it was fun, I felt free… but nothing as marvelous as that."

Haddock pulled a corner of his mouth up. "Well, maybe because you didn't spend as much time with him."

Amanda sighed. "Well… there's one other guy I want to spend a little more time with…" She blushed deeply.

Haddock raised his eyebrows and blushed too. He swallowed his nerves and grasped her hand. She looked at him. He grinned, "Anytime."

She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. They went the rest of the ride in happy silence.

A few minutes from shore, Mr. Gob made an announcement. "Er… there's somethin' ah fergo' ter tell all of ye…" He wrung his hands; at least he still had both. "Ye all need ter put tagethar a presentation fer the school aboot Berk."

The collective groans could be heard from the shore. He added a quick "sorry" before heading off.

"A presentation? We don't have time for that!"

"We have no resources!"

"Well, what about my video?"

"From _my_ camera?"

"What'll we do with_ that_? Show everyone at school that dragons exist and they live in Berk?"

"Yes."

Everyone spun to look at Haddock. He was standing, a determined look on his face. "I know what to do. Just listen, I've got a plan."

H-

Haddock stood off to the side of the stage. During the flight home he took Rachel's camera, er… _Travis's_ camera, plugged it into Amanda's laptop and began putting together some sort of presentation. Finally, a few days later, they stood before their school, squashed into their auditorium at the end of the school day, a projector hooked up to Amanda's laptop. They all stared out into the crowd, all of their classmates were there, they were nervous. Suddenly, Haddock spotted something; someone came in through the door, late, and took a seat. "Dad…" he whispered.

He had probably come to pick him up but came in to see the presentation. Suddenly, Haddock realized something, there was almost a double-image of his father, one of the images wore a Viking helmet. He let out a soft gasp. Stoic the Vast, Hiccup's father, was his father. He really shouldn't have been surprised, but he was, nonetheless. The principal walked over to the group. "All set?" she asked.

They nodded. She made her way to a microphone they had set up. "Alright, everyone, settle down please." After a moment, the group quieted down and she began speaking again. "As you know, Mr. Gob's fifth hour History class recently went to Berk, an island off the coast of Scotland, though not owned by Scotland. They've put together this presentation to show us a bit about it." She stepped away from the mike.

Haddock stood up from his chair. He took a deep breath and walked over to the mike. He had been to these presentations before and they always started with "Um… well, I went to blah blah blah." He had memorized his speech; he had to do this right. He turned to Amanda and nodded. She nodded back and pressed play. The movie they had began to play. Rachel's voice could be heard. "I'll just give you a quick shot of the village here…" The shot slowly spun in a circle, showing the various cabins.

This is when Haddock spoke. "This… is Berk. It's about one tenth the size of New Jersey and had about twice the population. The weather is all-around weird and unusual. The people who lived there? Even more so." This got a chuckle, but Haddock continued, getting to his favorite part. "The only upsides are the pets."

Suddenly, something black shot across the screen, leaving just a black blur. Rachel in the video let out a sound of surprise. "While most places have cats or... monkeys…" Haddock added.

"Haddock! That wasn't funny!" she hollered.

"Yes it was!" Trent in the video called back.

Rachel in the video then proceeded to throw a rock at him, which got a few laughs. But the laughs came to a grinding halt once Rachel focused on Haddock, sitting on top of Toothless, not more than a yard away. Haddock in the video was grinning. "Sorry Ruffnut, he got excited!" Toothless let out a sound in agreement.

Soon, other dragons gathered into the shot. Amanda on her Nadder, Sam on his Monstrous Nightmare, Frank on his Gronckle, The twin's Zippleback, even Mr. Gob and his Terrible Terror. They all surrounded Haddock and Toothless, who were both laughing in their own way.

Haddock was grinning ear to ear as he said his last bit. "We have dragons!"

**Me- Holy cow, I may actually finish a story that's not a one-shot! I better finish soon, I feel like I'm losing a grip on Hiccup's character. Well, the last chapter will be up soon. Review please!**


	9. Epilogue

**Me- The grand finale. Sorry it took so long, lack of motivation and reviews tend to do that. Yet here we are. The end of the first story I've ever completed that wasn't a one-shot. Please enjoy!**

Epilogue.

Haddock sat at his drawing desk, flicking a pencil absentmindedly up the desktop, letting it roll back down, and then repeating the process. There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He mumbled into his arm.

His father entered the room, a concerned look on his face. "Son," He began. "I'd like to talk to you."

Haddock turned around so he was sitting backwards on his chair. "Yeah Dad?"

He sighed and sat down on Haddock's bed. "Well son, I'm worried about you. You don't seem… happy."

Haddock looked away, casting his eyes down.

"It's the dragon, isn't it?"

Haddock said nothing. For the past few weeks, he had indeed been getting dreams documenting what Toothless and Hiccup had done during the day, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't there with them. It was like watching a movie through a hole in a piece of cardboard. He knew what was going on, but wasn't in it himself. His father began speaking again. "Now, Haddock, I've never really been good at these… talks, that was more your mother's thing, but… I want you to be happy, son." Haddock looked up. "I know it seems like I never listen… and that's probably because I'm not that good at it, and I apologize but…" He sighed, searching for the right words. "I try, and… I want you to know, even though you're… well… different." He smiled, "I'm proud to call you my son."

"Haddock felt the corners of his mouth turn up. "Thanks Dad."

He nodded, and Haddock noticed he was holding what appeared to be a brochure. "I'm sorry, I… haven't always been there… As a matter of fact, I've gone ahead and gotten you a summer job."

Haddock's heart fell. "Aw, Dad…"

"Now hear me out!" He interrupted. "It's at this historic town…"

"Not Heritage Hill?" Haddock pleaded. Heritage Hill was a local historic town that was about the time of the pioneers. Haddock had done everything in his power to stay away from there.

"No, not Heritage Hill!" His father sighed, slightly exasperated. "Just listen. I got you a job as an 'instructor.'" He explained. "You'd go there, talk to people about the subject you're assigned to teach and so forth. You'd even live there for the whole summer!"

Haddock felt ill. "Okay, Dad, but what's the place?" He braced himself for the answer. If he was working, He'd never be able to get back in time!

His father stood and shrugged. "Oh, just some rock in the middle of the ocean called Berk."

Haddock froze. He nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned to look at his dad. He was grinning and tossed the brochure on the bed. It wasn't a brochure, it was a plane ticket. "As a matter of fact, I believe everyone on that field trip has been hired; even Mr. Gob! After all, his family owns the place." He chuckled. "And as luck would have it, I'd be able to work from the mainland. So I could come with, you know, see what you've seen."

Haddock was gaping like a fish, which was slightly ironic. Then his whole face broke into a smile. "You… you did this for me?" He nearly whispered.

His father nodded. "After having a long discussion with myself, I've determined I haven't been the best father. Turns out, all I needed was a little more of…" He motioned to his son. "this."

Haddock felt his spirits lift, "But… you just gestured to _all _of me."

His father turned to exit the room, but paused, turned and said. "Exactly."

He walked out, but called over his shoulder. "Pack whatever you might need! We leave the second school lets out for summer vacation!"

Haddock grinned and closed his eyes. He didn't see anything, but whispered to himself- or was it himself? - "We're coming back around."

H-H

They stepped off the boat and immediately raced to the center of the village; the adults following suit. During the ride, Haddocks father had been talking to Mr. Gob about home schooling. Haddock had a feeling they'd be in Berk for a long time. They reached the center of the square, waited a second for the men to catch up, then Haddock spoke. "Cover your ears." He grinned.

They did, and Haddock let out an ear shattering whistle. No more than a few moments later did they hear the flapping of wings. The adults gaped as the dragons appeared, each coming from somewhere different, being ridden by ghostly, Viking versions of the kids. Toothless and Hiccup landed in front of Haddock, the rest did the same. "Wow, looks like we came at just the right time." Haddock mused.

Hiccup was very see-through, his foot, now prosthetic, was the only thing remotely solid. Hiccup shrugged. "By a few days, more or less. How've you been?"

As Haddock chatted with the ghost of his former self, the others were reuniting with their past selves. Snotlout walked over to Sam. "Hey, listen, if Fireworm ever wants to sleep in bed with you. _Do not let her_." He then walked into Sam, vanishing, who promptly followed up with "_HER_?"

Fishlegs and Frank were chatting about Boneater's eating habits. "So, turns out he likes rocks from the south side more than the east side. Got that?"

"Yup, south not east." Then Fishlegs walked into Frank.

The twin ghosts were to busy arguing to talk to themselves, which sounded odd, but managed to rejoin with them anyway. Astrid headed over to Amanda. "So," she began. "What do you think?" She looked over at the two boys remaining.

Amanda smiled. "I think I'll stick with him for a while." She shrugged, still grinning.

Astrid nodded. "Good choice." Then rejoined with her.

Meanwhile Haddock was finishing explaining the arrangements. "So that's that." He finished, shrugging.

"Glad to hear it. Hiccup grinned, but glanced up and looked behind Haddock.

Haddock followed his gaze, which lead straight to Haddock's father. "Dad?"

Stoic the Vast stepped out of his body. "It's been a while, Hiccup." He smiled.

Hiccup looked overjoyed. "Yeah, it has."

Stoic nodded, "We'll talk later, why don't you get some rest?"

Hiccup nodded vigorously. "Rest, right, so we can… talk and…" he sighed. "It's great to see you, Dad."

Stoic chuckled. "I know, son." He looked back at Haddock's father. "By the way, don't worry, I wasn't that good at 'talks' either." He finished by walking back into his body.

Hiccup hopped off Toothless. "Well, see you later, Bud, you be good for Haddock, okay?"

Toothless let out a sound like he understood. Hiccup, who was now dangerously see-through, turned to Haddock and grinned. "See you later."

"Yeah," Haddock mock scoffed. "In my dreams."

Hiccup laughed, and then stuck his hand out. Haddock grasped it, suddenly, a tingle went up his arm and Hiccup vanished. He looked at his hand for a moment. "Ahem."

They turned and saw Gobber's ghost standing next to Mr. Gob "Well, wha're ya wai'n fer! Go!"

The kids looked at each other, and grinned. Haddock grabbed the harness Hiccup had left strapped to the saddle and put it on. He hopped up onto the dragon who began to expand his wings, the other kids hopping onto their dragons. Haddock grinned.

This is Berk, it takes and average person around a year to explore the entire island and a freak of nature to actually do it. The sun only comes out a handful of days, and when it does it's pretty obstructed by clouds. My village, in a word? Sturdy. It's been here for several thousand years, but the history could be told for millions. The only upsides are the pets. While most places have dogs, or birds, here in Berk, we've got something even better.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Haddock hollered to his friends, his soul soaring.

They all gave him the affirmative. "Alright" he muttered. "Toothless… let's fly." Within seconds, they were in the air, completely and totally free.

We have… dragons!

**Me- The end! Holy cow! I finished a fic that wasn't a one-shot! Now, of course, I'd like to make a companion fic, and I think I will. If you haven't reviewed, please do! I'm sorry for the typos in previous chapters; I think I had one per chapter. By the way, Heritage Hill is real, and it exists in my town, I've never been there of my own accord. By the way, this whole thing began in May, his school lets out in June. Anyway, thanks for reading, stay tuned for Toothless's part of the story!**


End file.
